


Performance High

by JWMelmoth



Series: Quickies (Fics under 1000 Words) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Internal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Based on a gif from the end of the Warbler's Glad You Came performance- What was going through Sebastian's head just then?





	Performance High

**Author's Note:**

> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2013.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

That feeling at the end of a performance, knowing it was good- the applause is only white noise at this point to the blood that’s rushing in your ears and the hammering of your heart. For a moment, this is your life, your entire universe- you, the stage, your audience. All of those hours training and sweating paid off- last night’s anxiety and doom scenarios locked back up in the depths of your mind, only to be released shortly before the next time… and there’s always a next time, because this is your addiction. This is you, living, existing for this very moment.


End file.
